percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Emerylian Princess: Chapter 4
Laura P.O.V. It was hard keeping your sanity when a friend of your sister gets stabbed and stays at the infirmary. If I regretted one thing, then that thing is that I left a friend that was barely 14, much less not ''14. But anyways, I did say that someone stole the grenade, right? Great, now I'm ''talking ''to myself. Well, to my suspicion, either my fellow Emerylians are playing a prank on me or ''something ''came and snatched up that grenade. Reason: When I came in I saw every single tool I used to make that grenade were slashed and broken, the chair I sat on was thrown against the wall and smashed (a guess), and a paper that in red ink was placed in 'Bring me that paper!'. My heart stopped when the door opened, Global came in. "I heard what happened to Emily, well, why she's here, but, what happened?" She asked. "I--I don't know," I stammered, "I j-just saw a dagger fill-filled with blood and venom from a cobra. She was death-deathly pale." I was so dead to Heart, unless Emily went better already, which she would hardly do. Emily's eyes went up again, she just ate a piece of ambroisa an hour ago, I could've given her more, but I couldn't risk it. The venom that went into her were a ''lot. I tried the old fire therapy, but I could've burned down the Infirmary, cause I stunk at fire, just fire dancing, unlike Heart, who was great at both. "How's it going?" Global asked. "I think I'm getting better, but" - she tried to move then screamed in pain - "I'm still recovering." She replied. I looked at the crumpled paper in my hand. I felt as if I held a bowling ball barrels were on me. "Globe," I began, "There's this weird thing, you see. 'Cause when I went to retrieve something I just made, there was a paper that said that I should give something - paper, duh - to a person I don't know who." Emily blinked. "Strange, the boy I saw demanded the paper as well. And I got a message from Alice that there too was a boy that wanted the paper, at least, that happened while I was bringing in the gems." Global looked horrified. "Emily, you think you can get to the wheelchair?" She nodded weakly. Soon, we helped her to a wheelchair. Then we left off. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ We were in the headquarters when we saw Stuart carrying in what seems like a flame thrower. He stood up, and no sign of Alice. "Where's Alice?" Global and I demanded in unison. He shooked his head. "I don't know, but she said that we'll be attacked soon, I've been looking for you and Emily to tell you. I told Global, then she went straight out after something must've triggered her. I never knew-" - He looked at Emily - "That something went wrong." We all looked at my hand, fire danced around it. "An attack, you say?" I asked. He nodded. "This can't be good, we need Alice, where is she?" "She went out and hadn't come back yet." He said nervously, "Also, if she dies, I'm next in line for the leadership." Emily P.O.V. This was bad, bad, bad, bad. An attack?! Great, now I'm completely useless. Dad?! I thought helplessly, Help me! Then I took out another piece of ambrosia and ate it. Then, in a heartbeat, I felt better and stood up. "I'm ready for a fight." I said. Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson Category:Guardians of Fire